Fire and Whiskey
by WhiteRose123
Summary: Natsu has run into many different things when breaking into Lucy's apartment, but dirty stories combined with a drunk Lucy was certainly at the bottom of his expectations. NaLu. Smut/Lemons. Now a two-shot!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Natsu has run into many different things when breaking into Lucy's apartment, but dirty stories combined with a drunk Lucy was certainly at the bottom of his expectations.

A/N:  Yep, it's smut! I don't usually write smut just for the sake of being smutty, but hey, nothing wrong with it every once and awhile. This smut at least has some context, and uh, romance. Also inspired by the Fairy Tail OVA involving drunk Lucy, and I've always enjoyed the concept of Lucy writing stories about other members in Fairy Tail, so I had to add that in. Anyways, enjoy!

Warnings: Graphic sexual content – M for a reason!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or the cover photo used for this story.

* * *

 **Fire and Whiskey**

…

"Man, there are hardly any good missions lately." Natsu groaned as he stared at the mission board, eyes glazing over in boredom.

"Natsu, what about this one?" Happy chimed, hovering eye level with the fire mage with paper in hand.

Natsu stared momentarily at the mission posting, eyes squinted as if concentrated. "'Looking for two or three strong mages to perform magic at my eight year old son's birthday party. Flashy magic preferred! 100,000 jewel reward'…" He read, pausing for a moment before groaning and throwing his head back, rocking briefly onto his heals. "Performing at a birthday party? Seriously? That's boring! I want to fight!"

"But 100,000 jewel… we could buy so much fish with that." The blue cat spoke longingly, mouth beginning to salivate at the mention of fish. "I want to eat Natsu, and we're broke." He finished bluntly.

"Fine." Natsu sighed, resigning to his feline friend's request. He wasn't wrong, they _were_ pretty broke. And if the posting was correct, all they had to do was show up and do magic for about an hour for group of kids. Pretty easy for such a high reward. "C'mon, lets go ask Lucy if she wants to go. I think her rent is coming up soon."

"The ad said flashy magic. Is Lucy's magic flashy enough? Maybe we should ask Gray or Erza instead." Happy stated neutrally, following the pink-haired dragon slayer as he began to walk the familiar route towards Lucy's apartment.

"No way, we always go on missions with Lucy. She's our partner after all!" Natsu responded with optimism. Indeed, leaving the blonde haired Celestial Spirit mage behind just wouldn't feel right. Since she joined the guild, they haven't gone on a mission without her. "Plus, kids would like Celestial Spirits right? And she has that shiny whip thing – that's flashy."

"Aye, you're right it wouldn't be the same without her." Happy admitted.

The duo eventually reached the apartment belonging to the blonde in question after a few minutes of walking. "Are we sure she's even home?" Happy questioned, hovering near the door.

"Hmmm, it does look pretty dark in there." Natsu said, staring up at the darkened windows of the building. "Well! There's only one way to find out, right Happy?!" He exclaimed, a mischievous grin forming on his face.

"Aye, sir!" The Happy exclaimed excitedly, taking his partners cue by grabbing his vest and flying them up to the window.

After all, when has Lucy not being home ever stopped them? Breaking into her apartment was so common it was like a bi-weekly tradition for them, much to the disdain of the Celestial Spirit mage.

Happy hovered near the top window, allowing Natsu to fumble with the seal. "Got it! He said after a few seconds passed, pushing the window open with ease. Natsu hopped in through the opening with Happy quickly flying in after. "Well." He spoke after a few moments silence, placing his hands on his hips as he scanned the dark room. "Maybe she really isn't here."

"Shall we wait then?" Happy chimed cheerily, immediately zooming over to the desk in the room and nosily rifling through the papers on it.

"Yup!" Natsu responded with optimism, grinning widely at the blue cat. "Anyways, I'm starved. I'm gonna go see what she has in the kitchen."

"Check to see if she has fish!" Happy called after his friend as he picked up one of Lucy's many short stories to read.

…

 _2 hours later…_

"Man, where is she?" Natsu groaned out monotonously, suppressing a yawn as he lounged leisurely on the couch. "I'm getting tired."

"Natsu, I'm hungry." Happy complained, tenderly patting his own growling stomach. "Lucy hardly had any food, and you ate it all without sharing…"

"Sorry Happy." The fire mage grinned sheepishly at the Exceed, making no effort to hide his guilt. "Heh, Lucy's gonna be mad when she sees that we ate all her food. Good thing we have a mission for her right?"

" _You_ ate all her food." Happy corrected him. "I didn't get anything." He whined.

"Why don't you go to the dining hall then? I'm sure Mira will feed ya." Natsu said casually, shutting his eyes and leaning his head back on the couch. "I'll wait for Lucy."

"Ooo, I hope she has some of that catfish still!" Happy exclaimed excitedly, his mouth visibly salivating at the thought.

Natsu cracked open one eye to watch his feline friend speed off, disappearing out of the window they came in through. It was kind of a dick move he supposed to eat all the food in the apartment without sharing any with Happy, but what could he say? He was hungry. Lucy was going to be damn pissed at him too when she finds out.

Oh well, the worst she usually does is yell and _try_ to hit him. The Dragon Slayer has gotten so used to her spontaneous attacks towards him that he's grown to be pretty good at dodging them. Now it's just kind of cute, to the point where Natsu sometimes purposefully irked her just to get that reaction.

Natsu exhaled out a puff of air, pushing himself off of the couch and making his way to Lucy's bedroom. May as well get some sleep while waiting for her.

Clumsily plopping down onto the bed, he heaved out a contented sigh, smiling lightly to himself. "Lucy's bed really is the best." He said to the empty room.

It's so strange that she wasn't home yet though. Natsu has waited for Lucy many times before, and typically she's home well before 8pm, with the only exception being when she's out late doing a mission with him or the rest of the team. It was now going on 10pm and still no sign of her. It was weird indeed. Oh well. More time to sleep in her bed before she kicks him out.

And yet, for some reason, he couldn't sleep. Which was pretty strange for him, he could usually _always_ sleep in Lucy's bed. Letting out an aggravated sigh, he jumped up from the bed and began to pace around the room. Waiting for Lucy was _so_ boring sometimes, especially without Happy here.

He glanced over at the desk where Lucy generally did her writing, papers scatted about due to Happy rifling through them earlier. The pair of them have read almost all of Lucy's stories, much to her displeasure. Natsu didn't think they were bad, he wasn't certain why she was so sensitive about them. Perhaps some of them were a bit… _out there_ , but nothing wrong with a bit of obscurity. Granted, he wasn't much of a reader either.

Happy didn't say anything about anything new being there, but it doesn't hurt to double check. The fire mage was certainly bored enough to do so. Natsu wasn't necessarily a big reader in general, but he often made an exception for Lucy's stories.

Let's see he thought to himself as he flipped through the stories… read that one… nothing new… oh, that one was about the Invisible Man, he already read it though.

Curiously, Natsu opened up the desk drawer, finding another stack of papers inside. They haven't ever checked in there before… he pulled the top stack out and read the title: _"The Frozen Waters of Love"_

Natsu quirked an eyebrow… a romance? Not usually Lucy's style… or his preference for that matter, but hell, he was bored enough to read anything right now. It became apparent that this story was about a beautiful, water controlling mermaid that fell madly in-love with a dark-haired "stud" from the land that had a fondness for carving ice sculptures… how odd. It sounded familiar in a way, but Natsu couldn't quite place why.

He tossed the story aside and rifled through the drawer for others, finding one with a title that peaked his interest: " _The Dragon Slayer of Nevarra"_

He had no idea that Lucy wrote about Dragon Slayers! This could be good! Wonder why she never told him about this story?

Taking the small stack of papers, he moved back over to the bed, lying down on it and beginning to read. It became quickly apparent that the Dragon Slayer in Lucy's story was different from the ones in their world… but not necessarily in a bad way. The Dragon Slayer in question was described as a brave and handsome warrior that wielded a flaming sword and had… pink… hair…?

Natsu felt his face heat up lightly, was this person based off of him? Lucy was writing about him as a… _handsome_ warrior "Dragon Slayer"… He wasn't sure what to think. Curiously, he read on.

The premise of the story was about a famous Dragon Slayer that was hired by a King to rescue his daughter from an evil, fire-breathing dragon. The Dragon Slayer accepted, but only if it meant he got to marry the Princess in question. The King agreed, so the Dragon Slayer valiantly set off on his quest to rescue the beautiful Princess from the clutches of the evil dragon.

So, if he was the Dragon Slayer, who's the Princess? He read on…

In the end, the story took a surprising twist of events where the Princess and the Dragon Slayer teamed up and took down the dragon with their combined efforts, saving the land of Nevarra. Not too shabby, especially if it was based on him. He was pretty awesome after all.

He never did figure out who the Princess was, but Lucy writing a badass story about him was cool enough! Natsu flipped over the last page, only to find that there was one other behind it… _"Post-Epilogue Extra"_ it was called. Curiously, he continued to read.

And… It was about the wedding between the great Dragon Slayer Dragneel and the beautiful Princess Heartfilia.

Natsu flushed, swallowing thickly. This story was about him and Lucy. Him and Lucy! Getting married of all things! But there was more…

The story continued to from there to describe in great detail how the mighty Dragon Slayer carried the Princess off to her chambers in order to consummate their marriage… Natsu choked on his own spit, this whole chapter was nothing but sex!

But Natsu would be lying to himself if he said he didn't find it arousing at all. The detail… the imagery… everything, it was all very enticing even to his own sexually inexperienced self. The fact that story was about him and Lucy too made it all the more appealing. It built on the fantasies he already had about that Celestial Spirit Mage. He had always been aware of the fact that he found his blonde-haired partner attractive. That was one of the reasons he had partnered with her in the first place after all, he had thought her good looks would come in handy with the Everlue mission they went on together.

Of course, that ended up not working out the way he had intended, but it still didn't hurt to have a pretty partner who also turned out to be nice, and a fairly strong mage as well. Yes, he had fantasized about her plenty of times before… but does this story mean that she does as well? Or was it just fiction? Natsu found himself ever so curious, but he wasn't certain if asking her was wise either.

She would _kill him_ if she knew he was reading through her even more private stories.

He felt himself nearly jump out of his skin when he heard the bedroom door creak . He didn't hear anyone come in the front door! He must've looked like a deer in headlights when the familiar face of the blonde female in question came into view.

"L-L-Lucy!" He exclaimed, face paling as he sat there motionless, with paper in hand. He was dead, he was so dead. "It's-it's not what it looks like!"

"Naaatsu!" She drawled out, clumsily stumbling towards him. "I knewsh you'd be here!" A hiccup.

Natsu blinked, once, twice, thrice, a bewildered expression on his face. What's her deal? She isn't mad at him like she normally is? He figured she'd be furious considering he was caught red-handed reading this story.

Lucy hiccuped again, stumbling towards the bed prompting Natsu to jump up and catch her before she fell flat on her face. It was then that he smelled it. She was drunk. Natsu's nose crinkled as the all too familiar stench entered his nostrils, overpowering her usual sweet scent that he loved so much.

Lucy sighed, cuddling up against him, her small hands clutching his vest which admittedly was _not_ helping his already semi-aroused state. "Natsu you're so-sh waarm! It's niice." She slurred, leaning even closer against him to the point where Natsu was certain she would fall if he let her go.

So that's where she was all night. Out getting drunk. Drinking wasn't something he was opposed to, he even kept a bottle of vodka around his house for certain occasions. But he rarely got _this_ drunk. "Lucy, c'mon." He spoke softly, lightly pulling her in the direction of the bed. "You're drunk. Let's get you to bed."

He supposed he was lucky he was off the hook for now with the whole story incident. He could probably clean up all the papers and put them back in place without her even noticing once he got her into bed!

"Whaa? Noo Natsu I'm not drunksh! You're being sillly! I just wanna be with youuu!" She drawled out, stumbling into him and causing the duo to tumble rather ungracefully onto the bed.

Lucy giggled, balancing herself on her elbows and staring down at the shocked fire mage, her face lightly flushed from the effects of the alcohol. Natsu gulped, cheeks turning a shade darker than his hair as he stared up at the attractive blonde above him, his state of arousal returning tenfold. What should he do? What should he do?!

"L-Lucy." He choked out, pushing lightly on her shoulders, finding himself having some difficulty moving his body. "This isn't you. You're drunk, you need to go to bed."

The blonde giggled again, affectionately petting his hair, which was rapidly becoming soaked with sweat. "Ohh Natsu, you're so cute when you're worried about mee!" She cooed, briefly resting her forehead against his own before glancing towards the scattered papers on the other side of the bed. "Ish that my story? Natsu you know you're not supposed to read that!" Another hiccup. She briefly stared at the papers before looking back towards the fire mage, giving him a look that went straight to his groin. "You knooow, I wrote that story about you and me right?" She said, a seductive lilt to her voice, bringing a hand up to rest on his cheek.

Natsu swallowed thickly, the color of his face likely matching that of a tomato in this instant. What was he doing? _What was he doing?_ Why was he allowing this?! He needed to push her off _right. Now._ But he found himself petrified under her, and based on the feeling down south, he was tenting rather badly.

"How about weee…" She continued, eyes lidded in a seductive manner as she stared down at him, the stench of booze almost overwhelming as her breath cascaded over his face. "Act out that story?"

Natsu's heart was thudding so loudly in his chest he was certain it might pop out. He wanted to, oh how he wanted to. After all, he had been fantasizing about this moment longer than he knew about that story. And despite the offsetting stench of alcohol, it was hard to ignore that fact that Lucy was laying on top of him, her partially exposed breasts rubbing enticingly against his own chest. But he couldn't… he just couldn't. Not when she was like this. He gently removed her hand from his cheek and pushed, a little harder this time, against her shoulder with his other hand. "Lucy… I can't…"

Lucy giggled and hiccuped again, ignoring his comment entirely. Clumsily, she grabbed the hand that was pushing on her shoulder and guided it downward to rest on her left breast. Then, she allowed her other hand to travel south and rub rather pleasantly against his groin. "C'moon Naatsu!" She cooed out drunkenly. "I knooow you want to!"

Natsu lied there, mortified, unbelieving that he was hearing these things come out of Lucy's mouth. Unbelieving that she was _doing_ these things. Last time she got drunk in his presence, she had said some _interesting_ things to him and even climbed on his back, but nothing like this. Did he want to? Oh yes he did, he very much did. But he found himself torn between what he wanted and what he felt was right. It _wasn't_ right to do this with her when she was intoxicated, when she wasn't in her right mind. But at the same time, this might be his only chance… and he quickly found that his hormones were pushing him towards doing what he wanted.

"Dammit!" He cursed harshly, resigning himself to the drive of his instincts.

It was wrong, he knew it was wrong. That little voice was whispering in the back of his head telling him that, telling him to stop this. But he _couldn't,_ not when _this_ was lying on top of him, willingly touching him in all the right places. He was never an overly horny guy, but even he had urges.

Hesitantly, Natsu began to fondle the breast that she had previously placed his hand on, earning a rather delightful moan from her. He wrapped his other hand around her waist, slipping it under the fabric of her shirt and fumbling with the clasp of her bra. Lucy sighed, dipping her head down to rest on his shoulder, exposing her neck to the fire mage which he eagerly began to explore, licking, kissing, and occasionally biting at the soft flesh, earning a gasp from the blonde.

Lucy slipped a hand inside of his pants, wrapping a soft hand around his hardened length and slowly began to move up and down, stroking the entirety of him. Natsu almost bit her neck a bit _too_ hard in surprise at this, a harsh groan escaping him. Lucy jumped slightly at this before bursting into a fit of giggles as she sloppily continued her ministrations.

After what seemed like an eternity, he finally managed to unclasp her bra, the straps following loosely onto her back. Who knew that those things would be so hard to deal with? Lucy's story made it seem so easy.

Following suit, the blonde sat up, clumsily pulling the clothing over her head and fully exposing her chest to the enthralled dragon slayer. Natsu mimicked her, shrugging off his own vest and even tugging his scarf off, throwing the clothing onto the floor. It was far, far too hot in this room for clothes now. Even for him.

Another giggle escaped Lucy's mouth promptly followed by a hiccup as she eagerly leaned down and ghosted her hands over the Dragon Slayer's chest, the skin slick with sweat. Clumsily, she moved her head down and crashed her head against his in a rather sloppy kiss, eagerly licking at his lips. Natsu readily returned it, opening up his mouth and entwining his tongue with hers.

She tasted like a combination of alcohol, sweat, and vomit. Gross, but it ultimately did nothing to diminish Natsu's current state of arousal. His senses were quickly becoming overloaded by the new, musky scent in the air that was easily overpowering the smell of alcohol.

In one swift movement, without breaking the kiss, Natsu gripped Lucy's shoulders and flipped them so that he was now on top. After all, this was the position the Dragon Slayer Dragneel was in with the Princess Heartfilia in Lucy's story. Plus, it did feel more natural for him, as if he was in charge… it was nice.

Natsu broke away from the kiss and once again began licking and sucking at her neck, slowly trailing downwards until he reached her chest, where he eagerly took one of her nipples into his mouth – the skin here admittedly much better tasting than her mouth currently was. Lucy moaned softly in response, entangling her hands into his hair.

Her response went straight to his groin, and, wanting to hear more, Natsu hesitantly moved his hand further south, dipping under the fabric of her skirt and underwear and rubbing the hot, wet flesh beneath. Admittedly, Natsu didn't completely know what he was doing. In fact, he was mostly just following his own instinct, and, to some degree, what happened in Lucy's story. But, if her reactions were any indication, he was doing pretty decently. She let out a content sigh, hands clutching his hair even tighter. "Mmm, sooo gooood Natsuuu." She drawled out, her voice breathy – it was like music to his ears.

Lucy trailed her hands down his back until they were resting on the waistband of his pants, where she eagerly tugged at it. Following her cue, Natsu's hands left her body momentarily to pull off his pants, tossing them into the pile that held the rest of the pair's clothing. Lucy giggled, her face flushed cutely as she grasped Natsu's shoulder, pulling herself up and promptly wrapping her other hand around her length, rather sloppily moving it up and down. It didn't matter to Natsu though, all he knew is that she was touching him – and it felt good.

The fire mage exhaled harshly in excitement as he hooked his fingers onto the hem of Lucy's skirt, pulling both that and her underwear over her legs and off of her body. Lucy whined at the sudden loss of contact as Natsu pulled away from her in this motion, causing her to flop clumsily back onto the bed, but he didn't care. All he knew in this instant is that this was where that musky scent was coming from and he _wanted it._

In the story, the Dragon Slayer had pleasured the Princess down here using his mouth, and oh did that thought sound pleasant to Natsu! Not only did he get to smell it, but he would get to taste it as well! His senses were overloading at the sheer thought.

Wasting no time, he eagerly dipped his head down towards her crotch, taking a moment to inhale the scent before placing his mouth on the hot, wet flesh. Immediately Lucy moaned in response, once again entangling her fingers into his hair and pulling him closer. Taking it as a good sign, Natsu continued to do what he was doing, continuing to lick and suck at her wet heat, and oh did she taste good! He couldn't quite place _what_ it tasted like, but that didn't matter, all he knew is that it was driving him mad.

After not much time had passed, Natsu felt her grip on his hair tighten, her thighs squeezing his head so hard that it almost hurt. She let out a loud moan that almost sounded like a scream, reaching her climax. Natsu, albeit somewhat reluctantly, pulled away from her heat, positioning himself so that he was once again leaning over top of her. Her expression was content and relaxed as she rapidly exhaled a series of shallow breaths, beads of sweat forming on her forehead and her cheeks flushed. It was a rather nice look…

In Lucy's story, the Princess had also 'gone down on' the Dragon Slayer in the same way he had gone down on her, but Natsu wasn't planning on pushing Lucy to do that. In fact, he was perfectly content with what he was getting now. And right now, he couldn't wait any longer. He wanted her _right now_. Eagerly and swiftly, he hooked one of her legs over his shoulder, brushing lightly against her and positioning himself so that he was even with her entrance. Just as he was about to push in, he heard his partner let out a rather loud and obnoxious… snore?

Natsu frowned, stopping what he was doing and releasing her leg, glancing up at the blonde. She was asleep! She snored again, mouth wide open as a bit of saliva dripped down the side of it, her chest rhythmically rising and falling. Yep, she was definitely asleep alright. Natsu groaned in disappointment, his current state of arousal quickly diminishing. He was close, he was oh so close, but he wasn't interested in having sex with her when she was passed out.

Natsu flopped down beside her, letting out a sigh as he stared at the passed out blonde. Perhaps it was for the best. As his arousal diminished, he began to regain some of his sense and quickly began to realize just how badly this could have gone. As much as he wanted to do this with Lucy, he also didn't want to take advantage of his friend in her drunken state. At least, not any more than he already had.

The fire mage smiled affectionately at her, she did look pretty cute when sleeping like this. Resigning himself to the idea that nothing more was going to happen and finally going limp himself, Natsu pushed himself off of the bed, pulling the covers out from under the sleeping girl and draping them over her.

Natsu sat back down on the bed, glancing at the blonde once again and briefly wondering if she would remember any of this in the morning. Man, that would bode poorly for him if she did… probably best for him to leave, as much as he did like sleeping in Lucy's bed.

Just as he was about to stand back up however, he felt a pair of soft hands wrap around his midsection. "Mmm… Natsu… don't go…" He heard Lucy softly moan out in her sleep.

Well, maybe he could stay. What's the worst she could do to him?

Hesitantly, he joined her under the covers, where she promptly cuddled against his chest and once again began to snore. Natsu draped his arm over Lucy's waist, casually resting it on the small of her back, closing his eyes and sighing in contentment.

Even if she would be mad at him in the morning, this was sure nice to be this close to her right now…

…

Natsu's slept wonderfully that night. He had dreams of single-handedly storming castles and fighting dragons, using his Dragon Slayer magic to take them out in a single blow. These were accompanied by rather satisfying dreams of his pretty blonde partner, where she praised him for his strength and rewarded him by touching him in all the right places. Oh how nice these fantasies were. However, those dreams quickly faded away when he was jolted awake by a shrill scream.

Natsu practically jumped upright, only to come face to face with a horrified Lucy. "N-N-Natsu?! What are you doing in my _bed!? Why are you naked?!"_ She glanced down at her own exposed self, her breasts plainly in view of the fire mage, and gasped, quickly covering herself. "Why am _I_ naked?!" She shrieked.

Natsu, not knowing how to react, grinned sheepishly at the furious blonde. "Good morning Lucy!"

She responded to him with a punch to the face, which Natsu narrowly blocked. She continued to shout unintelligible things at him that he could barely make out, wildly flailing her arms around. All Natsu knew is that she was _angry_. Not knowing what else to do and just wanting a way to get her to shut up, he pushed her down and placed his mouth on hers, causing her to immediately freeze.

After a few moments, he pulled away. "Sorry!" He said, smiling innocently at the stunned female. "You were being loud."

"You! Y-you!" Lucy stammered out, blushing furiously and pointing a trembling finger accusingly at him, yet seeming to be at a loss for words.

"You know…" Natsu said, defensively crossing his arms. "You were the one that asked me to stay with you. _I_ tried to leave."

"W-what? No way… I don't remember anything…" She said, staring guiltily down at her lap. "J-just put some clothes on, alright?!"

"O-kay." Natsu said simply, pushing himself off the bed as the blonde looked away.

Once he was faced away and nearly redressed, he heard the rustling of Lucy standing up and doing what was likely the same thing as him. "Stay right there for a moment! Don't look!" She ordered him, which he complied with, humming quietly to himself as he waited.

He knew she would be mad, but he didn't necessarily understand quite why. Well, he did, but it all seemed a bit excessive. After all, he had seen her naked before! As well as slept in her bed with her. Besides! Even if she was drunk, it was her that came onto him! … Not to mention that story about him and her…

"Were you reading my stories?!" She suddenly accused, as if reading his thoughts.

Although perhaps the scatted pages of _"The Dragon Slayer of Nevarra"_ were enough to cue her in.

Natsu hesitantly turned to face her, letting out a nervous laugh and grinning sheepishly at he stared at the annoyed blonde, one hand placed indignantly on her hip and the other holding a page of the story accusingly out in front of her.

Well, it was either not or never to confront her about it. He wanted to hear the truth right from the horses mouth.

"Well?!" She questioned again as the Dragon Slayer cautiously approached her.

"Yeah, I read them." Natsu admitted cheerily, resulting in the blondes face becoming even more furious. "I especially liked that last part in _'The Dragon Slayer of Nevarra'_ with the wedding and the… umm…" He found himself flushing lightly as he began to recall the events of the story, and last night.

At this, Lucy's face turned from angry to mortified, her face flushing to the color of Erza's hair. "Y-you read that…?"

"Yup! It was pretty good!" He grinned at her momentarily, before leaning in closer. "Although I have to wonder… were the two main characters in that one just maaaybe based off of... us?"

It really did take all of his courage to push this on her, but he wanted to hear her admit it more than anything.

"I… I…" She began hesitantly, her face still as red as a tomato. "Okay! Fine! You got me, that story was about… us…" Embarrassed, she looked away. "I never meant for you to read that…" She finished quietly.

Natsu chuckled, moving in closer to her and lightly grasping her shoulders. "Well, I'm glad I did." He said simply before leaning down and kissing her once again.

Lucy hesitated for a moment before gradually easing into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and sighing contently. After a few seconds passed, they broke away from each other. The fire mage grinned down at her as she smiled lightly, her cheeks slightly flushed. "That was nice…" She admitted after a few moments silence.

Natsu definitely agreed with that.

"So…" Natsu said simply. "If I slay a dragon, does that mean I get to marry you?"

"W-what? No!" Lucy began before pausing for a moment and then suddenly bursting into a fit of giggles. "Well... _maybe_. But, only if it's a really big dragon. Maybe we should just try dating now, okay?"

Natsu laughed, affectionately clasping her on the shoulder. "Sounds good to me!"

Lucy smiled, leaning in closer to him and letting out a contented sigh. "I have to know though." She said. "What happened last night? We didn't... do anything, did we?"

"O-oh! Well, it's pretty funny actually." Natsu spoke, guiltily rubbing the back of his head and laughing nervously. "You came home drunk and tried to seduce me."

"Wh-what?!" She gasped, jumping away from him and once again blushing the color of Erza's hair.

"Yeah." Natsu said, grinning at her sheepishly. "Don't worry, nothing happened." That was true... for the most part... she didn't need to know the _little_ details. The blonde silently stared at him for a moment, causing him to add on to his statement. "You fell asleep."

"Oh… ohh…" Lucy said, laughing awkwardly at herself. "Levy _did_ say I act pretty weird when drunk."

"Yeah you do." Natsu agreed. "But it wasn't too bad!"

"Well maybe not for you." Lucy huffed out indignantly before staring up at him. "Next time, I want to be fully aware!" She declared.

Natsu flushed lightly at the blonde's insinuation about 'next time' before laughing lightly and grinning at her. "I can live with that." He said, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into a hug, which she readily returned.

Yep, he could definitely live with that. Who knew that breaking into his friend's house, reading her private dirty stories, and then sort of-but not completely sleeping with her when drunk could turn out so well for him? Apparently miracles do happen.

…

 _END_

 _..._

 _A/N:_ Let me just say that I don't really think that it's in Natsu's character to have sex with a drunk person (Or so readily have sex with anyone for that matter, considering his general lack of interest in the matter). But, without that this story would be all fluff and no smut, and I really wanted to write some smut haha. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed so far! Second chapter is up for those who want to read more!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yes, two months later and I am now adding a second chapter to this previously 'complete' story. I realized that the last chapter was more or less a troll lemon, and that I don't actually have any 'complete' NaLu smut. So, this chapter is to make up for it! No trolling this time, I promise. :) It's a bit more lovey dovey and less comical than the last chapter, but it's still smut, which I'm guessing is why most of you are here. ;) There will also be some extra pairings in this chapter, including some GaLe and Guvia/Jerza hints. Enjoy!

Warnings: Lemon! Possibly some light OOCness based on how you imagine the characters to act in sexual situations, but nothing too major.

* * *

 **Fire and Whiskey**

…

"My head... it hurts so bad…" Lucy groaned, her forehead planted firmly in the pillow rested on her lap. The bright lights, the noises… they were not her friends right now.

"You shouldn't have drank so much," Natsu stated flatly, although there was a hint of amusement to his expression. Did he find this funny?! "Here-" Lucy felt him nudge her arm with something cold. Cold glass. "Drink this, it will help."

She groaned again, feeling her hangover scream at her as she lifted her head up and got a full blasted view of the bright living room lights. "Thank you Natsu," she murmured quietly as she took the glass from him and began to sip at it.

Indeed, that was the last time she was _ever_ going to drink that much. Not that she _remembered_ how much she drank, she could only guess that it was _a lot_ considering she apparently came home and tried to have sex with Natsu… oh right, that.

The bastard just had to have broken into her apartment like he always does on that night and he even read her stories, her _private_ stories mind you, without permission… apparently that was where he got all those ideas he had last night… but, she wasn't exactly complaining. Somehow, all that craziness worked out for her, and him too. Yep, they were a thing now apparently, and Natsu was _way_ too overly enthusiastic about it for the state of her hangover this morning.

"Hurry up and feel better!" Natsu chimed cheerily, sitting next to her and swinging his arm over her shoulder, which caused a mild blush to form on her cheeks. "I can't wait to go tell the rest of the guild about us!" He grinned from ear to ear.

"Wh-what? You want to tell them? Today?" Lucy gasped out, her blush slightly deepening.

Natsu simply stared at her as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Well, yeah. Don't you?"

"Well…" She began, trailing off as she stared down at the half empty glass of water in her hands.

It's not that she didn't want the guild to know, but she was nervous about it. She had liked Natsu for quite some time now. Hell, she was in love with him, and she had most certainly had fantasies of sleeping with him and marrying him before – that's what prompted her to write that story about them in the first place. However, admittedly, she was always a bit embarrassed about that crush of hers. Natsu was good looking no doubt about that, but he was also impulsive, destructive, immature and at times, a bit idiotic. The exact opposite of the personality type she _thought_ she would be attracted to in a guy.

But somehow, she was still in love with him. And apparently, he liked her too if last night was any indicator. But, even though the very prospect of her finally getting to be with him made her stomach do flips of excitement, she still couldn't deny that she was embarrassed that she liked him as much as she did, and as such, she wasn't in any huge hurry to share the news with others.

"Lucy?" Natsu questioned, staring intently at her as he tightly gripped her shoulder. "Everything alright?"

"Y-yeah, sorry. I was just thinking," She smiled softly, leaning into him and resting her head on his partially clothed chest. "We can go to the guild later… Let's just stay like this for now, okay?"

"Okay!" He responded cheerily, reminding her briefly of an overly enthusiastic child. She could practically hear the grin splitting on his face as he pulled her closer to him.

She sighed, leaning into him. He sure was warm - one of the many perks of fire mage. Yes, perhaps she was a bit embarrassed that she allowed herself to fall in love with someone like _this,_ but she also couldn't deny how happy she was about it. And how happy she was that she finally knew that he felt the same… even if the circumstances of how these feelings were revealed were a bit… bizarre.

It was certainly no romantic confession under a candlelit starry night like she would have imagined, but it worked out… somehow.

…

"So… you two are what, a 'thing' now?"

Lucy felt her face heat up in a blush at Gray's bold remark, quickly looking away from the ice mage who was curiously staring at them, a single dark eyebrow quirked. Natsu just _had_ to go to the guild and immediately tell everyone about them. Apparently he was impulsive about everything – even relationships. Lucy honestly wouldn't have minded just keeping it a secret for a while, if not just to have some along time with him _without_ worrying about others prying about the nature of their relationship.

Natsu, whose arm was casually swung over her shoulders, smirked deviously at the ice mage. "What's wrong stripper? Jealous?" He taunted, and Lucy felt herself blush even deeper.

At this, Gray choked on his drink, a small hint of red tinting his cheeks as he suddenly appeared taken aback. "W-what? Jealous of _what? Her_? _"_

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" Lucy scowled at him and Natsu simply laughed.

"No, I mean, you're pretty hot and all, but everyone in the guild knows that you are off limits," Gray reassured her, and Lucy once again felt her cheeks heat up on his comment on her physical attractiveness. He smirked at them. "I was wondering when flamebrain here would finally make a move."

At this, Natsu grinned, tightening his grip around her and Lucy felt her lips curl into a small smile. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad that the guild knew right away.

Levy, who was seated next to Gray, beamed at them. "You're so lucky Lu-Chan!" She sighed longingly, eyes shifting to glance at Gajeel who was sitting at the bar with Pantherlily, a light blush forming on her cheeks.

Poor girl. The iron dragon slayer has such far seemed oblivious to her interest, even though she practically lays it out on a platter for him. But if someone like Natsu could decide that he's suddenly interested in a girl, then Lucy was certain Gajeel would come around too. Maybe that's what she would right her next story about! …hmmm, "Hard Iron Love" yes, that would be the title.

"Just don't let this get in the way of work. You know that relationships between teammates are frowned upon." Erza's stern voice came as she approached the group, hands firmly placed on her hips. Lucy could feel Natsu shrink down slightly as the re-quip mage's intense gaze fell upon them, however it gradually softened and her lips twitched into a soft smile. "Either way, I'm happy for you two."

"Oh crap! I almost forgot we were supposed to go on a job today!" Natsu suddenly exclaimed, jumping from his seat and bumping against the table.

"Hey, be careful!" Lucy jolted her hand forwards to grab her drink before it tumbled over onto the table. "What job are you talking about? We didn't have anything set up for today did we?"

Natsu grinned at her. "Yeah we did, Happy and I picked one out for us yesterday. We were gonna tell you, that's why I was at your apartment last night, but then… umm…" He halted mid-sentence, a tint of red forming on his cheeks.

"Whoa, stop right there," Gray interrupted, waving his hands defensively in front of him. "I don't want to hear it."

"Don't listen to him Natsu!" Levy said before turning towards Lucy and eagerly leaning closer to her, her eyes glimmering with excitement. "Details Lu-Chan! I want details! How did it happen?!"

"I also would like to hear this story." Erza said, a subtle yet mischievous and oddly knowing smile forming on her face that made Lucy want to shrink further into her seat.

"Umm… umm…" Lucy sputtered out, wiggling uncomfortably in her seat. Her face so hot that it was as if Natsu had used his fire magic on her.

Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to tell the guild after all. She knew that they would have these prying questions! What was she supposed to tell them? That she seduced Natsu when drunk and he went along with it? And then he asked her out when they woke up naked in the bed together the next morning? Embarrassing! So embarrassing! She didn't want people thinking that she was that type of girl!

"Forget about that!" Natsu loudly interjected, causing the group, and even a few others sitting at the bar in the guild hall to look in his direction. "We have to go find Happy, we're supposed to leave for that job today!" He gripped her arm and began to unceremoniously drag her out of the bench and along with him. Lucy breathed a sigh of relief, finding herself thankful for the diversion from her prodding guildmates. "C'mon Lucy!"

Come to think of it, where was Happy? It was so unusual for him not to be with Natsu, in fact, he was often with the fire dragon slayer when he broke into her house – so why not last night? Lucy supposed it was a good thing, considering what ended up happening…

"W-wait, Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed once they were out of earshot of her female friends. "What's the job? You haven't told me yet!"

Natsu cocked his head to stare back at her, sending her that boyish grin that made her heart beat just a little bit faster. "It's a surprise," he spoke mischievously.

Lucy was quite hesitant about surprises. Especially when they involved Natsu.

…

Today's mission was an interesting one for sure, but not necessarily in a bad way. In fact, it had to have been one of Lucy's favorite missions that they had done thus far! No fighting whatsoever! Who knew Natsu would be up for such a thing? Was that the surprise?

Lucy loved kids, she always had. She always had fantasies as a little girl of growing up, getting married, and one day having a little girl of her own that she could shower love and praise upon. One that she could pass her keys onto just as her own beloved mother had to her. It was a dream of hers, one that she wasn't certain would ever come true, but today… today made her feel just a little bit closer to achieving that dream.

The young boy in question that they were performing magic for was turning nine and happened to be an aspiring wizard, his name was Bennett. His mother, Rosanna, was a single parent, and not one that was magically gifted herself, but she was quite wealthy and dutifully supportive of her son's dreams… in many ways she reminded Lucy of her own mother. She wanted them to show her son the types of magic that were out there to allow him to see what his options were.

Natsu was surprisingly good with the kids, in a way that made Lucy's heart swell and flutter like a young butterfly first learning how to fly. He knew just the right ways to talk to them, to encourage them, and to show off to them, and of course his flashy dragon slayer magic was a huge hit. After all, what kid doesn't want to be like a fire-breathing dragon? It was unfortunate that his magic was such an unreachable goal without the dangerous mean of lacrima implantation.

However Lucy's magic was a far more obtainable goal. She had summoned each of her spirits for them, and even showed off her Fleur de'toiles. The children thought that Plue was adorable, and Lucy loved the way that Bennett's eyes lit up when he met Loke and discovered that he was the leader of the Zodiac Celestial Spirits.

Aspiring wizards were a wonderful thing to see.

The party was over within a few hours, and Rosanna bid them farewell with their payment, but not before remarking on what 'adorable' children Natsu and Lucy would make. Lucy recalled on how she had choked on her own spit at the remark, but at the same time she felt oddly giddy, having felt her heart do several flips at the prospect. And Natsu, he just simply laughed it off and agreed with her.

Huh, pink-haired, brown eyed children running around, what would that be like? Or maybe they would have blonde hair and green eyes. Or perhaps they would look different entirely, maybe they would have brown hair, like her father. Lucy did find herself wanting to find out.

Not now though, maybe in the future… if things worked out…

They had ended up back at the hotel, having opted to stay the night due to Natsu's refusal to ride the train again today. Single room, one bed… after all, they were a couple now right? They didn't need separate rooms or beds.

Yet Lucy found herself oddly anxious about the prospect of being alone with him in such an intimate way. They had already almost had sex once, but Lucy hadn't remembered any of that. And the stories she had wrote about them… while she did fantasize about it, they were still just that – stories. The idea of actually being this close to Natsu willingly was still a foreign concept to her.

Happy had opted not to go with them on this mission. Snickering while saying something about them 'needing some alone time', he decided that he would go hang out with Charle for the day. But was she thankful for this alone time or not?

Lucy felt herself jump when Natsu suddenly embraced her from behind, his muscular arms encircling her waist and holding her tightly into his bare chest. She could feel his hot breath wafting over her neck as he nuzzled into it, inhaling deeply and gently grazing the skin with his lips. "Natsu…" She sighed, placing her own hands over his larger ones. It did feel nice to be this close to him. So comfortable, so right.

He wiggled one of his hands out from under her and held it in front of him, setting it ablaze and shaping the flames into what appeared to be a heart. Lucy felt her own heart skip a beat and Natsu grinned into her neck. "You know I love you right, Lucy?" He murmured, his voice slightly muffled by her skin.

Lucy felt a smile creep onto her face at his confession and she hummed in response. Like? Oh she could have guessed that he liked her, but love? She wasn't expecting that confession just yet, not this early into the relationship, but it didn't necessarily disappoint her either – because she loved him too. More than she cared to admit.

In one swift movement, she un-winded himself from his arms and turned around so that she was facing him. He appeared momentarily surprised as she tangled her hands into his hair, grasping the pink strands and yanking his head downward so that their lips collided. It took him a moment to respond, but he quickly eased into the kiss, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist and opening his mouth to trace the bottom of her lip with his tongue.

Lucy readily opened up to invite him in, her own tongue moving out to meet his and entwining together. His mouth was warm, so very warm and inviting, but such should be expected of someone who breathes fire on a regular basis. It was quite nice.

Why was she nervous about being alone with him again? This was Natsu, her partner and best friend for almost 2 years now – and now her boyfriend as well. She knew him like the back of her hand. What was there to feel uncomfortable about? In fact, she should be getting payback for the other night.

And, that's just what she would do.

She swallowed any nervousness or hesitation she may have had and began to press her body into him, urging him to walk backwards towards the bed until the back of his knees hit the mattress. Breaking the kiss, which elicited a somewhat desperate sounding whine from the dragon slayer, she firmly placed her hands on his bare chest and shoved him onto the mattress. Before he had a chance to react, she crawled on top of him and once again pressed her lips into his, readily opening her mouth to meet his tongue.

Lucy heard him growl softly, the sound reverberating through her mouth as she roughly gripped his hair with one hand, the other hand traveling south and teasingly stroking at his hardening length through his pants. His hands left her waist and traveled upwards to rest on the fabric of her top, she felt him tug on it briefly before her skin underneath began to sear with a strangely hot sensation.

She nearly fell off the bed in shock –and would have had Natsu not been holding onto her- when she glanced downwards towards her chest and realized that he was burning the material off. "Natsu!" She gasped out. "What are you doing!? You'll set the bed on fire!"

"Relax, I got it under control," he shot her a feral grin as his eyes traveled down to stare at her now bare chest. "I just wanted to try it."

That was her favorite top, and now it was nothing more than charred ash that fell delicately onto Natsu's bare, muscled chest. Oh well, nothing she could do about it now...

Natsu's hands immediately found Lucy's bare breasts, gently cupping them and running his thumbs over the rosy buds, eliciting a gasp from her. She grasped onto the scaly material of his scarf and not-so-gently tugged the material off of his neck and threw it off to the side. "You owe me a new top _and_ bra," she whispered harshly into his ear, nipping at his earlobe as she did so.

Natsu laughed softly, lifting his head up and burying his face into the crook of her neck and beginning to lick and suck at the flesh. "Sure, whatever you want," he murmured against the skin.

Lucy once again allowed her hand to travel south, teasingly brushing it over his groin before slipping it inside his pants and grasping his length, eliciting a harsh gasp from him. She let out a gasp herself when she felt him suddenly bite down on the skin of her neck, his breaths growing quick and ragged as his arousal increased.

She pulled away from him, causing him to growl quietly in response at the loss of contact. The way he looked at her was almost predatory – a dragon waiting to consume its prey. Natsu had mentioned something about dragon slayers adopting the traits of dragons themselves – was this what he meant? Not that she was complaining, it was oddly thrilling. This was a side of Natsu she never expected to see.

However, she was going to be in control this time. He had his fun before, now it was her turn. Natsu immediately attempted to sit up to move towards her, but she firmly placed her hand on his chest and shoved him back onto the bed. She motioned for him to stay put, which he reluctantly did so as he eyed her closely.

Lucy briefly slid off of the bed, prompting Natsu to sit up on his elbows to look at her. She winked at him before sliding her skirt and underwear down her legs, allowing the dragon slayer to rake his eyes over her now bare body. Climbing back on top of him, she gave him a quick peck on the lips before moving her body south, ghosting her hands over his chest as she did so, and pulling his pants off to expose his erect length.

She had written about doing this before, hell, even fantasized about it, but she'd never actually done it herself. However, she did want to try. Natsu let out a hiss when she lightly grasped the shaft and teasingly ran her tongue up his length and circled it around the tip. Enclosing her lips over just the head, she sucked there briefly before gradually taking more of him in and moving her mouth up and down his length.

Natsu groaned harshly as she did so, moving his hand to tangle in and play with her hair while he balanced on his elbow with his other. His mouth was slightly parted, increasingly ragged breaths escaping it as he stared down at her, his eyes glinting with lust. It was a look that Lucy never would have imagined she would see from Natsu, but it made her nether regions tingle with arousal to see him like that.

Eventually, he reached his limit. She felt him twitch, hands roughly gripping her hair as he groaned and released a stream of warm liquid into her mouth. It tasted odd – a bit salty, but not bad.

Lucy moved so that she was leaning back over top of him, licking the remainder of his fluids off of her lips as she did so, but before she had a chance to do anything else, Natsu roughly griped her shoulders and flipped them so that he was now on top. He stared down at her, eyes glazed over in desire, ragged pants escaping his slightly parted mouth as he continued to recover from his orgasm. Lucy swallowed thickly as her soft brown eyes met his feral green ones – he had turned the tables on her, and he looked like he was ready to devour her whole. Not that she minded much...

He immediately began to attack her neck; nipping, licking, and sucking at the flesh and trailing downwards until he reached her breasts. He encircled his tongue around one of her nipples before latching onto it and beginning to suck, causing Lucy to arch her back against him and let out a moan of pleasure. She grasped harshly onto his hair, tangling her fingers within the pink locks and stroking his muscled back with her other hand. She wanted him, oh how she wanted him.

One of his hands found her other breast, grasping it and ghosting his fingers over the nipple while his other hand trailed south until it reach her wet heat. A sharp gasp escaped Lucy's mouth as he began to tease her, rubbing his fingers over her clitoris before diving into her entrance and exploring her inside. She constricted her walls around his fingers and rubbed against him in effort to gain more of the sensation. A sensation she had written about so many times in her erotic novels, but had never experienced herself – and it was amazing.

The Dragon Slayer Dragneel was quite talented after all, and in this instant, he had the Princess Heartfillia at his whims.

Natsu's mouth left her nipple, causing her to whine quietly at the loss of contact on the tender bud. He slowly moved downwards, trailing wet kisses down her abdomen as he did so until he reached that sweet spot in-between her legs. Lucy shivered when she felt him press his nose up against her and inhale deeply before placing his mouth on her, eliciting a moan from her.

He encircled his arms around her legs, holding her thighs apart as they threatened to clamp down onto his head while he continued his ministrations; licking and sucking at the wet, hot flesh. She let out a sharp gasp, shuddering as he slipped his tongue inside of her and stroked her walls.

Lucy felt her legs begin to quake as he extracted his tongue from her and once again began to suck on her clitoris. The sensation was so strong that she wanted more of it, yet she wanted it to stop at the same time. But soon enough she reached her threshold, feeling an overwhelming wave of pleasure wash over her, a loud moan escaping her parted mouth as she clamped her thighs hard around his head. Euphoria. Ecstasy. Pure bliss.

However, just as quickly as it came, it was over. Her tensed muscles began to relax, her legs falling limply to the ground and releasing Natsu's head as she lay limply on the bed, short, ragged breaths escaping her mouth. Lucy had reached orgasm a few times through the means of masturbation, but this was her first time with another person – and oh, it felt so much more intense, especially since it was caused by the person she loved.

Lucy was jolted back to reality when she felt him push her legs up and brush his tip against her entrance, apparently having already regained his arousal after his release earlier. A short refractory period apparently. He gazed down at her, eyes still glinting with lust as he prodded up against her as if begging for entry. She gave him a reassuring smile and at her approval, he slowly began to push inside of her.

Lucy winced slightly as his entrance caused her to feel a slight pinch of pain, but it wasn't nearly as bad as she thought it would be. However, her vocalization caused Natsu to immediately stop his movement. "You okay Lucy?"

She swallowed and nodded at him reassuringly. "Yes, yes, I'm fine… please don't stop."

A brief look of concern washed over his face before he hesitantly began to resume his movement, slowly thrusting in and out of her. The feeling was foreign, new. She'd never experienced something inside of her like this before, but even through the slight hint of pain, she could feel a small amount of pleasure rolling around in her gut at the movement.

Natsu's movements were slow and gentle, and perhaps just a little bit sloppy. However, when he hit a certain bundle of nerves inside of her, she felt a jolt of pleasure shoot through her and let out a gasp, moving her hands to wrap tightly around his neck. At this, he groaned and began to increase his pace, thrusting into her harder and deeper. His head was buried in her neck, and she could feel the warmth of his hot, ragged breaths ghosting over her skin.

Soon enough, any pain that as previously there was a mere background feeling, with frequent waves of pleasure rolling over her body and shooting straight to her core. Sounds that she didn't even know she could make were freely escaping her mouth and her hands were clenched around his back, fingernails digging harshly into his skin. Their chests were brushing against each other, the sweat from their bodies freely mingling.

Soon enough, it was over. For Natsu first – she heard him grunt, his appendage twitching and throbbing inside of her, he gripped her hair almost painfully and bit down on her neck hard enough to draw blood as he released himself inside of her. The strangely good sensation of the warm liquid within her brought Lucy to the edge as well and she wrapped her legs tightly around his midsection, clawing desperately at his back as she once again felt that wonderful feeling of bliss waft over her.

However, just like before, it was over in an instant. They both laid there, still connected as short, ragged breaths freely escaped their mouths. Yes, this was so much better for Lucy when she wasn't drunk. "I love you, Natsu," She finally sighed out and he hummed in agreement.

Oh yes how she loved him. He was an idiot, but she loved him.

Natsu grinned at her and pulled out, moving his head to brush his lips up against hers in a brief, chaste kiss which Lucy readily responded to. She never would have imagined that she would be spouting confessions of love and having sex with a guy this early into the relationship. But this was Natsu, and with him, it just felt so right. In fact, she could easily do this every day with him – she wondered if he would be up for that?

Sure, it wasn't _exactly_ how she imagined it in her novel. But it was close enough.

…

 _6 Months Later…_

Lucy had a new nickname for herself. Yes, along with 'awesome celestial spirit mage' she was now the 'matchmaker extraordinaire'.

It just so happened that Levy got ahold of that novel that Lucy was writing about her and Gajeel. "Hard Iron Love" – that was the one. Instead of being creeped out like Lucy had honestly expected, it just so happened that the piece of writing gave the bluenette the courage she needed to finally make a move on the iron dragon slayer.

They've been happily together for a month now.

Not to mention, her novels have had quite the assistance to her own relationship. Not only was her writing one of the reasons that her and Natsu were able to finally realize their feelings for each other, but it was also quite the aiding factor in their sex life. Lucy had wondered how Natsu seemed so experienced initially when he had never actually had sex himself before her – what a surprise when he bashfully admitted that he took notes from her writing to determine what she liked.

Not that she minded, it was quite nice that Natsu was so perceptive about these matters. It had certainly aided them well.

She and Natsu had been living together for four months now. After a couple months of dating, and during a time where Lucy was especially tight on money for rent, the dragon slayer had suggested that she just move in with him and Happy instead.

Natsu and Happy both certainly needed some lessons on cleaning, but aside from that, it was going quite well. In fact, not much was different considering Natsu had spent most of his time in her apartment prior to them officially moving in together. She and Natsu were opposites in many ways, but it didn't matter to her. He was many things that she was not, but he was perfect for her.

Her erotic novels that she was formerly ashamed of had worked out in her favor – and perhaps the alcohol social lubricant helped a little bit too.

But now she was confident, and that's why she was currently crawling into the window of Gray's dorm room, having used Taurus to give her a lift up to the entrance. She was going to give Juvia a hand – and she better not ever call Lucy her love rival again after this solid she was doing for her.

Snickering quietly to herself, she laid the novel, "The Frozen Waters of Love", that consisted mostly of stapled loose-leaf papers onto the ice mages desk. Gray was one of the worst offenders when it came to reading her stuff without permission, but he claimed that he enjoyed her writing. He should be happy that she was letting him have this one for free.

Now, she was off to go have a drink and catch up with Cana. And maybe go home and seduce her boyfriend after that.

But the real question was, who should she write about next? Erza still hasn't sealed the deal with Jellal. Perhaps that would be her next stop… Now what should she name that one?

...

 _END_

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed! I do appreciate feedback. Bonus points if you have a suggestion of what Lucy should name her Jerza erotica ;P


End file.
